An optoelectronic headlight is described in WO 2004/088200, for example. Said headlight has a plurality of headlight elements each having at least one luminescence diode chip, a primary optical element associated with the luminescence diode chip, and also a headlight element output. The headlight element outputs are arranged in at least two groups in such a way that their arrangement corresponds to a desired emission characteristic of the headlight. The two groups of headlight elements can be put into operation independently of one another.